The Wheel of Connection
by Chuche
Summary: This is just a little story I whipped up. I really suck at summeries so you'll just have to read it. Chapter 6 is FINALLY up now. What happened last time? Will Harry and Hermione have a baby? What about Draco and Ginny?
1. WHAT?

I do NOT own Harry Potter. Only J.K. Rowling does.

Finding Love In Different Places

**Chapter 1: The Wheel of Connection**

One hot summer day, Harry Potter was outside the Dursley's home. He may look like a normal teenage boy, but, be aware that he is not a normal teenage boy no matter how much he might look like one. He is actually a wizard that goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has been at the Dursley's for two days now. He already wishes that someone will pick him up and take him to the Burrow, his second favorite place to be. He knew that he couldn't go there until next week but Harry couldn't stand being away from Ginny Weasly for so long. They had been going out for a year, just after Voldemort had been killed by Harry.

But the real reason he wanted to get to the Burrow is to see Hermione. He had a secret love for her ever since third year and now when they are entering their seventh year at Hogwarts School(Harry's #1 favorite place on the planet(besides where ever Hermione is but we're not counting that).

But what Harry doesn't know is that his girlfriend loves someone else.

This is how it goes Harry is dating Ginny who loves Lavender who is dating Ron who secretly loves Malfoy who is dating Hermione who loves Harry.( Harry is dating Ginny that's how all these people are connected.)(In this story Malfoy is only dating Hermione to get to Harry.)

Harry after writing to Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Lupin, and Dumbledore finally he gets to go to the Burrow. Harry smiles at the letter he just got from Dumledore telling him he can go to the Burrow 5 days earlier than expected. The Dursley's of course said yes right away, he sent a letter to Mrs. Weasly asking her if she got a letter from Dumbledore to and when the would come and get him she said yes and on Friday at 2:00 in the afternoon.

Harry was of course very excited to be leaving in 20 hours. Harry started packing right away. Soon he would be back with Hermione.

After he finished packing he wrote a letter to Hermione asking if she would be going to the Burrow. When he sent that off with Hedwig Harry started to go down stairs to go get a snack.

When he went into the kitchen only to find...

**Sorry this may seem short but wanted to have some suspense on that last sentence. Read and Review. As you can c i don't really like Ron, Lavender, but just in case yo thought that i don't like Ginny, ah u were wrong it's just that i thiought it would be a good plot twist. First fanfiction so write what ever you want. Oh and also be sure to say ANYTHING you want.**


	2. Finding Love in Different Places

I do NOT own Harry Potter. Only J.K. Rowling does.

The Wheel of Connection

**Chapter 2: Finding Love In Different Places**

To all those who reveiwed thank you. And i am not what you called me! Besides that was a plot twist that I am later going to change so just sit tight and wait!

_When he went into the kitchen only to find..._

That all of the Weasly family is there. They are there to take him to the Burrow.

Harry stood in the doorway gaping at all of them. Finally Harry said,"What are all of you doing here?" Mrs.Weasly answered,"Professer Dumbledore sent us here to surprise you and so you could come earlier. Ginny here couldn't wait to see you again!" Ron piped up and said,"Hermione is coming she will be at the Burrow in 5 mins. so hurry up we have to get there before her!" All of a sudden the whole Weasly family had shock on their faces.

_Harry spun around and saw..._

Hermione standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Hello everybody!" she said to the kitchen at large.

"Hi Hermione", everyone said to Hermione. Harry was still in surpise mode. He stode there gaping again at Hermione. Finally he said,"H-Hi Herm-mion-ne." She walked in to the kitchen and asked,"Well shall we get going then?" Ron was the one who answered first this time," Sure as soon as Harry gets his trunk, wand, broom, and owl."

George ran up the stairs and grabbed everything that Ron had stated and was back in the kitchen within minutes. "Ok we're ready to go now." "But what about the Dursley's? What if they come home and i'm not here they will blow a gasket." But Mrs.Weasly was prepared for this question,"I have written a letter to the Dursley's saying where you have gone and that we have you nice and safe."

"Then what are we still doing here then let's hit the road." Harry grabbed his trunk and wand and started heading to the living room to floo there. Everyone followed him and started going. When at last everyone but Harry and Hermione along with the luggage of both of them was still left they both started to talk at once. "I love you Harry." "I love you Hermione." They both looked at each other and Harry started coming closer to Hermione. Hermione found herself coming closer to Harry. Then at last when they were inches apart from each other Hermione put her hands around his neck and Harry found his hands sliding down to her waist. They stood there like that for 3 minutes. When finally the broke apart to catch their breath.

All of a sudden Ginny and Malfoy came falling out of the fire place and landed at Harry and Hermione's feet. They jumped up when they saw the two staring at them. Ginny hastilysaid,"Harry i can explain. Ilikemalfoyandnotyou I just went out with you to get back at malfoy for going out with Hermione. A-Are yo-ou m-mad-d at m-me?"

Harry looked at them for a second, then started laughing and saying,"You thought I would be mad if you went out with him instead of me! Ha! I am most scertianly not. Ginny if you wanted to break up with me and go out with Malfoy then you should have just said so. Besides i am going out Hermione now." Harry looked at Hremione and asked,"Right?" Hermione just shaked her head yes.

Ginny and Malfoy looked relived and went back to his house leaving Harry and Hermione to go to the Burrow. When they got there they were bombarded with questions. They said that they got held up by Malfoy. Which was half the truth, they then went out to the garden and hid behind the bushes to snog somemore. The only thing that they didn't know was that Ron and everybody were watching from George's bedroom.

When they came back inside they ate and went upstairs closly followed by all the kids who shoved them into Ginny's room since she was currently spending the night at "Luna's House" and would not be back till tomarrow.

When they were all inside they asked them everything they could think of like I mean everything, who, what ,why ,when ,where and how.

Harry and Hermone told after they had stopped firing questions at them from top speed. After they told Ron said that he and Lavender were going to be together and that no matter what he said about malfoy that he **DID NOT** love Malfoy.(At least not any more)

Then all of a sudden Harry turned to Hermione ans asked,"Hermione will you marry me?"

Hermione looked at him and said...


	3. The Start of a New Era

**I do NOT own Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling does.**

The Wheel of Connection

**Chapter 3: The Start of A New Era**

_Hermione looked at him and said..._

"Yes, oh yes! I will, I will." She was crying in delight that her dream of marrying Harry Potter was true. Harry looked at her and said,"That's great!" And smiled at her. Then harry pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever imagined. Hermione looked at the inside of the ring just before Harry slipped it on and it said in carved letters"I Love You, Mrs.Hermione Potter!" It had a little heart next to the ingraving. Hermione smiled a little smile. Harry reached for her hand and slipped it on so gracifully that Hermione thought that she would just melt right then and there into his arms.

He stood up and she jumped into his arms and they shared a kiss with such passion that they did not know that Ron, Ginny, George, and everybody had entered the room to see them until they all said in usion,"Awwwwwww!" That's when Harry and Hermione jumped apart and blushed so deeply that nobody could tell who was darker. It looked like they had really bad sunburn.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHP

That night Harry and Hermione went out into the garden at midnight(less chance of being overheard) and strolled over to the pond and sat don on the edge. It was a fine, warm summer's night with a brezze so that Hermione's hair blew around her face making her look extra beautiful. Harry put his arm over Hermione's shoulder's and drawing her closer to him. They sat like that for almost an hour. All of a sudden they found themselves starting to fall asleep at the pondside.

When morning hit they sat up and were surprised to find themselves at the pond. Harry sudden exclaimed,"We must have slept out here all last night!" "Yeah we must have. Can we go back inside now? I'm frezzing." And indeed she was it was only 45 degrees out and she was wearing a t-shirt and some shorts. It was 75 degrees last night so it must have dropped quickly. They went back inside and saw everyone including Mr. and Mrs. Weasly sitting at the table all looking very happy about something but Harry and Hermione didn't know what it was until...

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mr. and Mrs. Granger came out of the living room and started smiling so big and wide Harry thought that it was inpossible that their smiles could stay like that any longer than a few minutes. They wlaked up to Harry and Hermione and started to hug them and soon everybody was giving hugs to everybody else.

Soon it was time to start cooking and Draco Malfoy came over to dine with ginny an her family tonight along with Harry and Hermione with her parents. They ate out in the backyard because there was not enough room for 14 people in their small kitchen. Soon all the tables were full of food and drinks along with people around the sides leaning on the table.

All of a sudden it started to rain so they ran inside an finsihed eating. When they were done eating Draco turned to Ginny and...

**Sorry that this is a little short but I had to get this one finished so enjoy and i will have chapter 4 up by next week friday hopefully! R and R!**


	4. Please Read Ya'll

**Hi ya'll! Sry about not updatin' in awhile. I will very soon though. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The Expected Question Unasked

**The Wheel of Connection**

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter only J.K.Rowling does.**

**Chapter 4: The Expected Question Unasked**

_When they were done eating Draco turned to Ginny and..._

Asked her if she wanted to go out tomorrow night. Ginny looked a little devastated, but, yet she said yes. Everyone thought that Draco was going to ask her to marry him. That was the expected question unasked. Little did she know that he had something planed for the next night at dinner.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco arrived at 7:15 on the dot. Ginny sat ready on the couch, she jumped up as soon as the fiore in the kitchen roared. She raced into the kitchen almost tripping over the chair that was in the way. She steadied herself and she was standing in front of the fireplace before Draco had even turned around from brushing himself off. "Are you ready?" Draco asked as he turned around. All of A sudden he laid eyes on Ginny. She was wearing a short pink strappy dress with pink and silver sparkles and pink with silver sparkled high-heeled shoes. She carried a silver-sparkled purse.

Draco looked her up and down and starred in awe. She looked at him in his black suit and shoes. "Yeah, I'm ready. Where are we going?" "Well I told you now it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" he said.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Later at the restraunt Draco and Ginny were eating spagitti and meatballs at an Italain restraunt. Ginny looked aroundand said,"Draco this is so wonderful! I'm so glad that you picked this place." Draco replied, "This isn't even the best part. Guess what I ordered for us for desert?'

"Is it something chocolate on or in it?"

"yes, they should be bringing it out shortly, my dear."

5 minutes later they brought out the most beautiful and best looking desert she had ever seen. It was a chocolate cake with chocolate wipped cream for the frosting and chocolate and white sprinkles with them in the shape of stars and hearts.

"Oh Draco, this is so wonderful!" Then suddenly she saw something sparkling as the waiter brought it to their table. as the desert was set down on the table draco lifted the ring caerfully out of the delectable dessert, wiped of the ecess cake and dropped down on one knee.

"Ginny Weasly, will you marry me?" Draco asked so delightfully. "Yes, Draco! Yes, yes, yes, yes." Draco smiled his heartwarming smile and placed the ring on her finger. He got back up and sat down in his chair and started to cut the cake. he gave her a huge peice and himself a huge peice.

On her peice she looked down at the frosted pink letters, it said, "Thank you Ginny. I love you so much."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Later back at the Potter's new house, while this was all going on. Harry and Hermione were unloading their luggage into their living room and depositing it on the floor. "Harry this is so wonderful!" "Thanks Hermione. I thought you might like it!"

Then they took out their wands and waved them once and all the furniture was in the right place. They then went out to eat as a celebration of getting a new house.

They went over to Ginny's house to see of Draco and her wanted to go out to eat with them. They were not home so Harry and Hermione went on and ate out by themselves with ron tagging along.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later at the resteraunt that Harry and Hermione went to they caught up with Dean and Seamus who were there with their girlfriends the Patil twins.


	6. The Surprise

**The Wheel of Connection**

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter only J.K.Rowling does.**

**Chapter 5: The Surprise**

Harry and Hermione were at the restraunt (?) when they ran into the patil twins and their dates Seamus Finniugin (?) and Dean Thomas. Harry and Hermione asked them to join them for a celebration. Dean, Seamus, and the Patil twins accepted. When they had found a table for 7 (cus Ron was still with them) and sat down, they asked what the celebration was all about. Hermione responded, "Harry and I just moved into our new house. We were going to invite Ginny and Draco but they aren't home so we decided that we would either go by ourselves or if we met some friends on the way we would invite them."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny and Draco were back at Draco's Manor. Ginny was playing with her new ring. It was a multi- color diamond ring with a gold band. Draco was sitting in a chair in his room with Ginny on his lap. They were just relaxing and enjoying each others company. All of a sudden Lily the House- Elf pops in and annonced,"You have visitors Master Draco." Draco replied,"OK, tell them I will be down in a momment." "Yes Master Draco" And with that the elf popped away. Ginny and Draco got up and went down stairs to see who was there.

When they got down stairs they were greeted by Harry and Hermione. Ron in tote behind them because Ron still didn't trust Malfoy all that much yet. Ginny ran up to them and embraced each one in a hug. When she pulled back she asked,"How come your all here?" Draco just looked expectantly at them all as if saying _'Yes, care to explain what you are doing here interupting the evening.' _Hermione was the first to answer,"We wanted to come and see you. We stopped by earlier to see if you wanted to join us for a celebration dinner." "What is the celebration about?" "Harry and I just moved into our new house." "Wow, Herminoe that's great news." "Yeah, we haven't unpacked everything yet, but we have most of it out and put into place." Draco cut in here to say,"Why don't we move this into the sitting room. I'll get Lily to bring some champane." Draco turned around and called for Lily. "Lily." "Yes, Master Malfoy?" "Lily, would you be so kind as to bring into the sitting room 5 champane classes and the best champane out of the cupboard?" "Yes, Master Malfoy. Right away, sir?" And with that Lily popped into the kitchen to get the glasses and the champane. Draco and Ginny led the others into the sitting room. When they were all settled Lily popped back in and served them all champane. Draco took a glass, stood up and proposed a toast. They all drank to the toast, except for Ron who just drank his champane without any look at Malfoy, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

After they were done Ginny pulled Ron off to the side before Harry, Hermione, and Ron were to leave. She turned to him and asked,"Ron, why are you being such a down. I mean, bloody hell. Your worse than mum is when she is in one of her moods after she has to ground Fred and George for blowing up the schools' toliet system." "Oh, I don't know Ginny. It might be the fact that my little sister is dating my enemy. Or the fact that Hermione chose Harry over me. Or..." "Ron stop right there!", Ginny said,"I don't need you to give me that tonight. As for me dating your enemy, you should just cut that crap right now because Draco is not the enemy. You are just being selfish. Harry and Hermione and the rest of the family have forgiven and forgot. They have accepted Draco and why can't you do that?" "Gin..." "No, stop." Ginny said it so much like their mother Ron froze and just stared. "Now as for Hermione, she loves Harry so you need to get over that. She even told you that she only loved you like a brother. Suck it up Ronald."

"Ron you are always ruining things." "Ginny I don't want the same thing to happen now like it did last time. Remember what happened last time?" "Yes, I do Ron. That will not happen this time you know why? It's because I know better now. I am prepared. Ok? Just stop worrying. I don't have the same feeling like I did last time. I am going to be fine, Draco will not hurt me ok, Ron?" Ron stared at his sister for a moment. He let out a long sigh. "Yeah, your right Ginny. I will act better next time."" Ok thanks, that's all I ask."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Well that's it for now. Please Review. I will update soon.


End file.
